The present invention relates to a device for casing inner books in book covers consisting of a casing-in device, which rises synchronously with the movement of an inner book conveyor. The device also includes a feed roll system for enclosing the inner book in the book cover and a clamp which accommodates and locates the cover spine.
Book centering devices constructed along the aforedescribed lines, have proven successful in high-performance automatic casing-in machines for casing in thinner books in covers in exact register. Hold-down elements used for centering a book are known in the art. Such state of the art devices are less suitable for casing inner books and covers which have a large fold width between the spine and the covers.
Book covers having such large fold width have, as is known in the art, a spine section preformed at right angles to the feed direction. Such book covers are used for thin-side-sewn inner books. With such side-sewn book products the cover spine consists of a relatively narrow but thick board. These narrow spine sections have, generally, a tendency to warp, on the one hand, and the low inherent strength of the covering material, on the other hand, cause the formation of U-shaped spine sections, which are formed in the cover forming the station, thereby losing their alignments at right angles to the center of the cover in transit to the casing-in station.
The casing-in operation can then not be achieved in as exact register as is desirable, and the book spine is not precisely formed at right angles. This problem occurs to an even greater extent with warped covers and crookedly sewn, inner books and also with thin-large-format products.